I need a cookie
by Indi Lestrange
Summary: Kurt can't drink his latte without a cookie!  Kurt/Blaine fluff.     CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**I know i'm supposed to be updating my other stories, but I have been reading quite literally millions of Kurt/Blaine stories and I decided to add to that :)**

**I was a Starkid LOOONG before i was a Gleek, so naturally this make me love Darren *heart***

**

* * *

**

"Kurt...are you going to drink that?" Blaine asked expectingly, eyeing off Kurt's latte.

"I-I can't" he stuttered, looking up. Blaine raised a perfect eyebrow, he didn't actually say anything, and yet Kurt could feel the question creating a tension between them. "I need a cookie'

"What?"

Kurt sighed, "I can't drink it without a cookie. And apparently perfect Dalton Academy doesn't serve cookies" Blaine actually laughed.

"Are you serious?"

Kurt nodded meekly, "I know, it's pathetic, but its habit."

Blaine stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going! You can't leave me here! I'll get lost!"

"Then come with me! Actually, you probably should come with me, because otherwise I might get the wrong flavour cookie"

Kurt frowned, "Wait, what? We're going to get a cookie?"

"Yep, I know this place that has the _best _cookies. They're even all home-made. Come on." He grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him along.

_I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe this is happening. This is defiantly a dream, Blaine wouldn't do this. He doesn't like me like this. Why would he? And I can't be falling for him already, i've know the guy for a week! _

He was snapped back to reality when Blaine spoke again. "And this is my pride and joy, not really given that it's a piece of crap, but its my car and so I have this obligation to love it"

Kurt looked at the car and laughed. It was a red bug, or it had been in it's glory days, but had faded heavily to a pink.

"It's almost like you're flaunting the fact that you're gay, not even trying to hide it"

Blaine gave a small smile to Kurt, "Well I don't have to hide it here, so I don't care"

There was a slight awkward pause which was broken by Blaine.

"Chuck your bag in the back, you can ride shot gun" He opened the door for the smaller boy and bowed in mock chivalry. Closing the door and walking around to the drivers side, Blaine smiled to himself. _This should be great._

_

* * *

_

**I know its terribly short. Should I write more?**

**Review and tell me! **

**I love this pairing so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow.**

**My email was FLOODED with story alerts and favourites overnight so I decided to type this now. At 7.30am, in bed.**

**And thank you to Nukeluvr318 and LemonGrenades who reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt and Blaine belong to Fox. Whip my Hair belongs to Willow Smith. Darren Criss belongs to me and is hiding under my bed...**

**

* * *

**

"So if Dalton doesn't serve cookies, what DO they serve?"

"Oh all other stuff, y'know _salad, vegetables _and _healthy _stuff" Blaine glanced at a frowning Kurt and added, "just because they serve it, doesn't mean we eat it. There was a stage a while back when they banned anything with any sugar or fat, and all the students protested against it and none of us ate anything until we got proper food back. It was a good week's worth of entertainment organised by the seniors and enforced among the rest of the school with threats."

Kurt was mortified. "You didn't eat anything for a week!"

"Nope, well, Wes snuck in some soft drinks and we lived on them"

Kurt was still shocked.

"Hey! It wasn't as bad as it sounds, we didn't actually get that hungry. Plus, look on the bright side, I lost about 5kg that week."

"That probably wasn't a spectacular idea in terms of your health, but in terms of protest, i'm sure it worked well"

"It did. Hey I love this song!" Blaine reached over and turned the volume dial up as loud as it would go, the bass making the car throb.

"Oh my god, is the car _supposed _to be doing this. I thought it only happened in movies!"

"HAHAHA NOOOOO, THERE IS A SPEAKER THE SIZE OF A SMALL FRIDGE IN THE BACK." He had to yell to be heard over the very loud repeats of 'I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH. I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH'

"You're so lucky you're not the only one who loves this song" Kurt muttered under his breath before launching into the first verse,

"Hop up out the bed turn my swag on

Pay no attention to them hater cuz we whip em off

we ain't doing nothing wrong

so don't tell me nothing, i'm just tryna have fun

so keep the party jumping.

So whats up (Yeahhh – Blaine)

And I'll be doing what to do

We turn our back

and whip our hair and just shake them off

shake them off, shake them off, shake them off" Blaine joined in with Kurt, both of them trying to sing louder than the other.

"Don't let haters keep me off my grind

Keep my head up i know i'll be fine

Keep fighting until i get there

When i'm down and i feel like giving up i think again" The boys shared a glance and belted out the chorus

"I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH

I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH

I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH

I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH..."

Neither cared that most of the neighbourhood could hear them, all that mattered was that they were together, singing and they sounded freaking amazing.

* * *

**Short again I know, but at least I updated :)**

**Haha the song wasn't going to be Whip my hair, but as I was typing this it came on shuffle and so I used it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeeze you people really want to see another chapter, i'm surprised my email didn't crash and burn from story alert overload.**

**Thank-you to Numbah Potato who reviewed chapter two :)**

**Disclaimer is the same as every other chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The song ended with both boys laughing so hard Kurt had tears streaming down his face.

"Oh my god," Blaine paused to catch his breath, "that was great. You should come over to the boarding houses on Friday, we do Disney sing-alongs every second week."

Kurt's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah, of course, we all hang around, eat tons of junk food, play games, its totally awesome"

Blaine flashed Kurt a killer smile and then looked down the street, "We're nearly there, so start thinking of what type of cookie you want"

"Oh I don't know, and where are we going anyway? Whats the place called?"

"You'll see in about 20 seconds"

Kurt looked out the window at all the houses that they were driving past, this really didn't look like the kind of place you would find cookies.

"Hey princess," Blaine snapped his fingers in front of Kurts face, startling him, "we're here"

"Where's here?" Kurt asked, stepping out of the car and walking to stand with Blaine.

"My house of course, c'mon" Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house that would fit more appropriately under the title "Giant mansion that most defiantly isn't a 'house' seeing as there is a freaking butler at the door"

"Good afternoon Master Peterson." The butler bowed politely, "I see you have a guest, also your mother is in her study I think, best not to go up there. There is food on the kitchen bench, i'll take your bags up to your room if you would like?"

"Yeah, sure" Blaine shrugged his bag off and pulled of his heavy Dalton jacket, passing both to the man holding out his arm. Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "Seriously, take your bag off, its a pain carrying it around this bloody maze of a house."

"O-oh, sure, here" He passed his bag over and followed Blaine out of the room. "You have a _butler_?"

Blaine shook his head, a few curls falling out of place, "My _parents _have a butler, he just gets bored and helps me too"

"Oh.." The rest of the walk was in silence, Kurt walking a few steps behind the older boy, who's shirt, he noticed was untucked and ruffled at the back, showing off a few inches of skin. _Why does his skin have to be so creamy freaking perfect._ Blaine stopped abruptly, Kurt almost walking into him, too distracted in his own thoughts.

"Here, this is the kitchen, where we find cookies, and fresh coffee to go with them. You, go sit over there, i'm not letting you help." Kurt opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Blaine pressing his finger against the smaller boy's lips. "No, go sit over there. You had a latte right?"

Kurt nodded, glaring slightly towards the ever-cheery Blaine.

"BLAINE, YOU'RE IN MY KITCHEN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN. YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING A MESS." a middle-aged woman stalked into the room wearing a purple spandex outfit that made Kurt shudder.

"Yes Mum, I'm in the kitchen. No, i'm not making a mess, i'm just getting coffee and some cookies, then we are going back to my room" Blaine answered wearily

"We? Who is we?"

Blaine sighed, "Kurt and myself, Kurt, this is my Mum, Mum this is Kurt." He walked over and handed Kurt his coffee.

She turned around Kurt could feel her eyes boring into him as he took a sip. "Are you screwing him?" Kurt choked on his drink and turned beetroot red.

"MUM!" Blaine yelled, turning almost the same colour as Kurt

"What? It was a genuine question. Answer it Blaine."

A look of disbelief crossed his face, "No, Mum, I am not 'screwing him' as you so kindly put it. We are just friends." He reached over to the counter top and grabbed a large tin with one hand, his coffee with the other, nudging kurt towards the door, "This way, i'll show you my room."

* * *

**I'm so glad I got that up before midnight. I really can't afford another all-nighter :)**

**Hope you like it, and please review, I also appreciate alerts and fav's but reviews make my day XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**That was the best response i've gotten for a chapter ever!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to xbleedinglotusx, Hersheykiss24, Lies2tell, Abigail-Harkness-Jones, njferrel, QuestionMarksAndCommas and all the people who story alerted and favourited :D**

**Also I didn't mention NotSorry, who reviewed, story alerted AND favourited I THINK EVERYONE SHOULD LEARN SOMETHING FROM THIS **

**I only own the plot, my many spelling errors and my OC's.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm so sorry about my Mum, she really has no sense of boundaries and will say what she wants"

"Hey, its ok, my almost-brother Finn isn't much better"

"Still, ugh, at least the house is big enough I hardly see her, I think that was a factor when they were designing it, 'keep the kids away from us'," He turned down some stairs and flicked a light switch on, "Which is why my sister and I both have our rooms in the basement."

At the bottom of the short stairs there was two, very plain looking white doors.

"Guess which one is mine" As Blaine said this one of the door's opened and a girl with peroxide hair, dark skin and eyes poked her head out, answering the question.

"Ooo, bringing home _another _boy are we?" Blaine face-palmed, as she continued, "I think I might go for a walk, go do my homework somewhere quiet. And leave you boys to it." she winked and then addressed Blaine directly "I want him gone by dinner, or at least silence from your side of the wall" She flicked her hair over her shoulder and ran up the short flight of stairs behind them, a file under her arm.

"And the embarrassment continues, that was my sister. Ignore her. Along with my mother."

"Your family keeps on getting better doesn't it? What's her name?"

"Yeah, they're just great," He said dryly, "And her name is Zanna, don't ask where it came from, nobody actually knows why my Mum picked it."

"Oh, and 'your side of the wall'?"

"We used to share a huge room, we grew up, had a few fights, and a thin wall was built down the middle. She often yells things through the wall, adding to conversations, just warning you if you're still here when she gets back."

"Cool, and i'm guessing _that_ is your door" Kurt pointed to the door that Zanna hadn't come out of.

"Oh, nah, really?" was the sarcastic response.

"Yeah, really, look i'll even open it to prove it" Kurt took a step forward and pulled the door open, revealing a starch white room with the most amazing ceiling. Kurt spun around "Did you paint that?"

Blaine looked at the floor and shuffled his feet, "Yeah, its not that great, but it helps me sleep."

"It's amazing!" Kurt skipped into the room staring at the ceiling. It was a a deep blue, sharp against the white walls, with hundreds of white and yellow dots and stars. Still staring at it, he walked over to a couch, that was the same shade of blue and flopped down. "You never told me you could paint"

"I can do many things" Blaine replied with a smirk. Sitting down next the Kurt.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Blaine leaned over towards Kurt, closing the gap between them to only a few inches, "Oh, y'know, all the usual odd talents. Juggling, handstands, knowing absolutely everything about Harry potter, having a pilots license, a degree in astrophysics."

"Really?"

Blaine laughed and leaned back, "Yes to the first 3, no to the last 2. You are so gullible."

Kurt blushed, defending himself "Am not!"

"Suuure, _Kurtie_."

This only made him blush harder, "And don't call me that!"

"But its so cute!"

"I strongly disagree."

"I don't, I think it's cute

Kurt rolled his eyes, "If the name sticks, I will never speak to you again"

"Oh but you will. Because you _luuuuurve _me"

Kurt buried his head in his hands to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. _Was it really that obvious?_

_

* * *

_

**I know some people asked that I do longer chapters, and I tried, really, I don't know what it is but I can't write long chapters...so, sorry, but the next one should be up tomorrow and if it isn't I will try to get two up on Monday :)**

**Reviews are good, very good.**


	5. Trust Me

**YAY REVEIWS!**

**Love and metaphorical cookies go out to Hersheykiss24, QuestionMarksAndCommas, njferrell, YouAreMine21 and finnandrachel4ever. YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY.**

**I hope this chapter answers some questions people had :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, spelling errors and my OC's**

**

* * *

**

"Ok, so what cookie would you like with that latte?" Blaine pulled the tin open, looking inside, "there is, uh, chocolate chip, m&m, and double chocolate it think" He shook the tin a bit and looked back in, "uh, yep thats it"

Kurt looked devastated.

"What..."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE BETWEEN M&M AND CHOC CHIP! Thats like Draco Malfoy having to choose between Crabbe and Goyle!"

"But Crabbe dies..."

"I know that! It doesn't help my current situation!"

"Uh, you could have both?" He offered out the two cookies to Kurt.

"Do you know how many calories are in those two cookies"

"Yep, and you're going to eat both of them, or were you planning on staying in the body shape category of 'Stick insect' your whole life?"

"Stick insect is good though." He closed his eyes and reached out, randomly grabbing a cookie, M&M. "Nah, don't want this one" He put it back in a confused Blaine's hand and grabbed the choc chip one.

"So you knew which one you wanted?"

"No I just didn't want the one I grabbed."

"Riiiight. Now hurry up and drink that damn coffee, I want to show you something"

"I'm hurrying, and I want to ask you some stuff too"

"I'm listening" Blaine prompted.

"Your sister said...stuff about...bring home _another _bo-"

"This is where I cut you off and explain. I knew you were going to ask about this at some point. Now, to go about this...as you know, i'm a year older than you, and I also go to an all boy's school...that has a zero tolerance bullying policy, therefore, there are a lot more out and proud gay kids...As you also know, i'm just totally popular and so I know heaps of other people, gay and straight, and I have dated some of them, and brought some of them home and lets just say this wall is far from being sound proof" He banged lightly against it and Kurt could see it almost collapsing.

"Oh, so you're, ah, um-"

"No, Kurt i'm far from being pure, trust me."

_Why does this bother you! Of course he's going to have dated and done...other things with other boys, he's attractive, smart, and oh my god what are you doing._ Blaine leaned towards Kurt, who was staring off into the distance, a look of concentration on his face.

"You ok?" Blaine whispered into his ear, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

Kurt closed his eyes, "Yeah, i'm fine"

"Oh good then, that means I can do this" Blaine moved his head and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. Kurt's eyes flew open, a look of shock on his face, he stared at Blaine is disbelief.

"Shit, sorry Kurt, shouldn't have done that"

"No, it's ok."

"No it's not, your not in any state to be dealing with another boy throwing himself at you, i'm so sorr-" Now it was Blaine's turn to look shocked as Kurt leaned over, silencing the older boy with a kiss.

"It's fine, trust me"

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, Mum decided to take us all on an impromptu shopping expedition. Will try to get another one up soon though :)**

**Also shoutouts and love to my darling twin, Jackson :D**

**You know you want to push that review button...**


	6. Resembling a tomato

**AHHHH, Klaine reviewers are so nice. **

**Thank-you to EClairedeLoon, njferrell and finnandrachel4ever *love***

**Disclaimer: I own my plot, spelling errors and my OC's**

**

* * *

**

Kurt pulled back and held up his empty coffee cup, "So, uh, i'm done. What did you want to show me?"

"Oh, yeah, right." He stood up and walked over to the door pulling it open and walked out after Kurt, "The music room. But we have to walk for a bit, and we're detouring slightly as well"

"You have to walk to get anywhere, silly. And detouring? Where?"

"Oh, you'll see, and yes, but you have to walk more around here" Blaine turned and Kurt found himself back in the entry way and being led through a doorway.

"Oh you're kidding me" in the middle of the room a huge marble staircase curved up to the 3rd floor, a platform and a balcony going across at the 2nd floor.

"I know, its insane, and we're going to the top"

"Rooftop sex eh Blaine? Never saw you for the exotic one, always a more shag and go?" A voice called out. Kurt tried to hide his head in his hands, it didn't work.

"Oh my god Zanna, do you do anything other than live to annoy me!"

She came out of one of the doors on the left side of the 2nd floor balcony. Leaning over the edge, she thought about it for a moment, "Mmm, no not really." She gestured to Kurt, "And I think thats the first boy that has actually resembled a tomato upon me yelling all this stuff" Kurt just blushed harder. "He must be pretty into you, and not just for sex. None of the others have done this." She pushed of the rail and walked back into the room she came from.

"This is why I said to ignore her, she always does this and it ruins everything, it's like she wants me to be miser-" a hand clamped over his mouth cut him off mid-sentance.

"Shhh! I don't care about her, sure it's annoying and I 'resemble a tomato' but what she said is true. I do _really _like you. Now are we going to the music room or not?"

Blaine grinned, "Of course we are, but we detour first. C'mon" He grabbed Kurts hand and pulled him up the massive stairs and over to a window. He dropped Kurt's hand and pulled it open, jumping out and onto to gutter ledge.

"Are you sure that's safe? It's only about a foot wide."

"Yep, and so are you. And besides if you do fall, not only will I fall with you, my parents balcony is just below." Kurt still looked hesitant so Blaine reached and grabbed his hand "You'll be fine, i've got you"

Kurt cautiously stepped out and onto the ledge, clinging onto Blaine's arm.

"See, it's ok, I used to do this all the time. Now look over there." He pointed out over to the horizon, where the sunset was casting purples and oranges over the clouds.

"Wow, wish I could see stuff like this at my house, its incredible."

"_You're _incredible" Another quick kiss on the cheek and Kurt closed his eyes.

"I would say 'can we just stay here' but i'm still not sold on the safety of this ledge"

"Haha come on then, i'll show you the music room, there's a song I know you would sing really well and I want to see you do it"

* * *

**A few people asked about Blaine and the whole "another boy" thing, I hope to have that fully explained in the next chapter. I CAN JUST FEEL YOUR ANTICIPATION.**

**Oh and i'm also looking for a Beta, if you feel up for helping or know someone who could, PM me :)**


	7. Grace Kelly Chasing Cars

**OH LOOK, A LONG CHAPTER.**

**

* * *

**

"Were you planning on telling me what this song was? Or were you just going to play it and when I don't know it, make me look like an idiot."

"Haha, you'll know it" Blaine walked over to the piano in the corner of the music room and started to play. Kurt listened for a moment and rolled his eyes. "Told you that you would know it"

"Unfortunately I do, I used to sing this in the shower all the time"

"Unfortunately? Mika is classic! Go on, sing it. Pleaseeee" He put on a whiny voice and leaned over to Kurt, pouting, "Pretty please"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "What do I get out of it?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow and stopped playing, standing up he wrapped his arms around Kurt staring down as the younger boy with such heat and intensity Kurt was sure he would melt. "Absolutely anything you want, myself included"

"Then I may just be up for it. If I sing the song, I get you as my...b-boyfriend" He stumbled over the word and Blaine smirked, "...shut up Blaine!"

The older boy put his hands up in defence "Didn't say a word"

"Anyway, I also get you and I get as many of your Mum's cookies as I can eat"

"Deal" Blaine held out his hand and as Kurt went to shake it he pulled it back "One one of _my_ conditions. I'll only be yours if the feeling is completely mutual."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Are you seriously asking that question?"

"Um, yes, yes I am. Why? Isn't it mutual?" He looked a bit hurt.

"No, no, no, of course I feel the same, I just cant believe you had to ask that the realise it! Now get over there and play that damn piano, I don't think I can wait much longer."

"As you wish, your _Majesty" _ Blaine sat back down and played the familiar keys without even having to look at what he was doing.

"Do I attract you?

Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?

Am I too dirty?

Am I too flirty?

Do I like what you like?

I could be wholesome

I could be loathsome

I guess I'm a little bit shy

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me without making me try?"

"I tried to be like Grace Kelly

But all her looks were too sad

So I try a little Freddie

Ive gone identity mad!" Blaine sang over the top of Kurt

"I could be brown

I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful

I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Gotta be green

Gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you walk out the door!" Blaine smiled as Kurt hit each note with precision. He jumped back in and sang over Kurt again who this time stopped and allowed Blaine to sing the verse on his own.

"How can I help it

How can I help it

How can I help what you think?

Hello my baby

Hello my baby

Putting my life on the brink

Why don't you like me

Why don't you like me

Why don't you like yourself?

Should I bend over?

Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?"

Kurt tapped his hand on his leg as he quietly sung,

"I tried to be like Grace Kelly

But all her looks were too sad

So I try a little Freddie

Ive gone identity mad!"

Kurt jumped and sung the chorus with all his heart.

"I could be brown

I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful

I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Gotta be green

Gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you walk out the door!"

Blaine started to sing the bridge but was cut off by Kurt holding up a hand.

"Say what you want to satisfy yourself

But you only want what everybody else says you should want" Kurt closed his eyes and belted out the high note, a massive grin growing on Blaine's face as he hit it perfectly, probably better than what Mika himself could have.

The piano was abandoned as Blaine stood up to sing with Kurt, they knew the tune well enough that they didn't really need it anyway.

"I could be brown

I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful

I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Gotta be green

Gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Walk out the door!"

They were laughing so hard it was hard to tell if they were even singing it right, neither boy cared though.

"I could be brown

I could be blue

I could be violet sky

I could be hurtful

I could be purple

I could be anything you like

Gotta be green

Gotta be mean

Gotta be everything more

Why don't you like me?

Why don't you like me?

Walk out the door!"

They collapsed onto the floor in hysterics, Kurt landing half on Blaine's chest as he yelled, "Humphry! We're leaving!"

To which Blaine responded, "CHA-CHING!"

Kurt rolled over after a few minutes, so he was perched up on his elbows. With a smile on his face he looked at Blaine, who was lying flat on his back still laughing. "So are you mine now or what?"

Blaine stopped laughing (well tried to anyway) and sat up, "Of course beautiful" He patted the floor next to him, "Lie with me"

Kurt scrambled up and layed down, Blaine putting an arm around him and resting his hand on the smaller boy's waist.

Kurt started to giggle and Blaine frowned at him, "Sorry, just all i can hear playing right now is 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. Y'know, 'If i lay here, if i just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world'?"

Blaine groaned "Now THAT is a terrible song"

"Whatever" Kurt leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Blaine's lips, " 'and here in your perfect eyes, they're all i can see' "

"STOP WITH THAT SONG!"

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, had a busy week and still trying to get this beta thing sorted. **

**Writing Kurt and Blaine singing that took FOREVER. Hope you liked it :)**

**Thank you to QuestionMarksAndCommas, Soul-Kit524, finnandrachel4eva and to Karaoke-Kitten (Who reviewed basically all my chapters, THANK YOU)**

**And to the lovely Bambii and Fatty AKA Amber and Georgie, for always doing horrible renditions of 'Chasing Cars' ILYCAKES GUISE.**

**REVIEWS ARE BETTER BREAKFAST THAN LUMPY PORRIDGE WITH FRUIT COULD EVER BE.**


	8. PANTALOOOOONS

**Why am I watching Hannah Montana?**

**Because the stupid Aussie t.v companies have decided to stop this season of Glee after "Furt" and start airing reruns already. Yea, our last episode was "Wheels", Ep 9 form season one.**

**WE ARE MISSING OUT ON THE CURRENT BLOODY SEASON. **

**So sorry if i'm not up to date on Glee news, i'm very mad right now D:

* * *

**

"Oi Blaine! Wes and Dav-OH MY GOD" Zanna stood shell-shocked in the doorway.

"ZANNA!" A shirtless Blaine pulled away from Kurt, "KNOCK ONCE IN A WHILE!"

Wes poked his head out from Zanna's left, "Na, knocking isn't as fun. What's up Blaine?"

"Probably himself at this point." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a condom, holding it up, "Safe sex, or no sex. Kay?" She threw it over and Blaine shot out his hand, catching it in front of Kurt's face.

"Ninja like, Blane. Seriously, I have trained you well. Pity your not asian like me." David came down the stairs holding a jar of peanut butter and a spoon.

"OOOH, PEANUT BUTTER! GIMMIE GIMMIE!" Wes was grinning like a 2 year old on christmas morning.

"I think i'll leave you guys to it. Also Mum says to tell you that dinner is at 7 and these 3 can stay if they want." Zanna waved a hand goodbye and shut the door.

"Sure beats Dalton food!" Wes frowned at David, "Blaiiineeeee, David's not sharing the peanut butter"

"Blaiiinee, Wes wants to take my peanut butter"

Kurt smiled and decided to join in, "Blaiiineee, Wes and David are being distracting."

"ARGH. Wes, shut-up!" He snatched the peanut butter of David, "David! That isn't even _your _peanut butter." Turning to face Kurt he sighed, "Sorry princess, we'll have to continue this another time, but don't leave, stay for dinner. By the way, where did you throw my shirt?"

"You own a shirt? I thought you lived in pantalooooons'

Wes snorted "PANTALOOOOONS!"

"LOOONS!"

"LOOOOOONS!"

"I may hate you both right now."

"Hate us? What are you talking about? You love us!"  
"I was under the impression you loved only me?" Kurt questioned.

"I do love you! I have for ages! But these two have my non-boyfriend love!"

Wes and David slapped a hi-5, "YEAH! Non-boyfriend love!"

"You seem mighty pleased about that David. Is there something you're not telling you roomie? I'm pretty sure Wes knows everything about me."

"You're so easy to get information out of" Wes mused, trying to steal back the peanut butter.

"Mhmmm" Kurt leaned over and placed a light kiss on Blaine's lips and could feel the taller boy smile under him, "Whats for dinner?"

"I don't know, what ever my Mum makes. Whatever it is it'll be delicious i'm sure."

"Depends on your interpretation of delicious, if Kurt's hoping it to taste like Blaine he will be either sadly mistaken or I won't be eating it."

"Wes, why would I want dinner to taste like Blaine when I can just do this and get my fix" He didn't even move and Blaine was on top of him, gently nibbling his bottom lip.

"BLAINE! There are guests present!"

"MUM! YOU'RE AS BAD AS ZANNA! KNOCK!"

"I don't need to knock, you're my son, and please refrain from fucking your boyfriend in front of your friends"

"We weren't..."

"It's ok Ma'am, we're used to it, especially me, I room with him" David smiled.

She smiled back at him, "Yes I know David, but its still not appropriate. Oh, and dinner is ready"

"Thanks Mum, we'll be up soon." As soon as his Mum walked out the door Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and kissed his cheek, "Do you want to text your Dad? Let him know you're staying?"  
"Not really but I probably should"

* * *

**Thank you to the ever loverly JJ Murilega who helped provide an amazing idea on Blaine's Dad. Which should come up in the next chapter :)**

**Reviewers – CallaSoreon, YouAreMine21, wannabelover, gleekmesha and of course JJ Murilega, I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**


	9. The orangutans are fine

**Well that took ages to update.**

**Yes, I realise Blaine and Kurt's relationship progress has clashed with what the earlier chapters say, and it's too late to change that, so it's staying, just go with it for the sake of some Klaine :D**

**Oh, the starburst thing, it actually happened :| (Some kid that went to my school apparently)**

**As always, THE BIGGEST THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED (AND STORY ALERTED AND WHATNOT) WHEN I DIDN'T UPDATE: Hersheykiss24, CallaSoreon, QuestionMarksAndCommas, Weird Shmeird, YouAreMine21 and JJ Murilega (Whom I apologise profusely to for the massive lack in updates and Blaine's Dad being slightly different to what we originally planned, sorry xoxo)**

**

* * *

**

"Oohh, pizza, yum, Thanks Mrs Peterson"

"Yeah, thanks, it most defiantly beats Dalton food."

"Wes, just because your Mum can't cook and Dalton food is like marshmallows to you, doenst mean the rest of us don't get good food most of the time"

"Most?" Blaine's Mum looked livid.

"What he means is that when you've eaten Dalton food for a month or so and come back here, your taste buds are so dead the first few days of real food don't taste like anything" She didn't look convinced at David's explanation.

"So if your Mum can't cook, what does she do?" Kurt looked across the table at Wes as Mrs Peterson picked up her plate and left the room.

"She works at a shoe store, kinda boring really. And my Dad's a lifesaver," He looked across at Blaine with a smirk, "Thats where I get all my muscle from"

Down at the end of the table Zanna snorted, "Yeah, totally tank"

"I am and you know it!"

"Uh, Wes, thats my _sister,_ can you not? Please?"

"Well at least my parents are more interesting than David's, his Mum works at a bank and his Dad's a lawyer."

"Hey! Law is interesting!"

"It can be, but nothing beats what my Dad does" Blaine looked at Kurt with a serious expression on his face, "But you can't tell anyone. Ever, promise?"

"Um, of course, why?"

"Because MY Dad, is a dragon trainer." Blaine said without batting an eyelid, he was so used to telling people now that he could do it with a straight face, even when most of the time people laughed and didn't believe him. Kurt was no exception to this. And like everyone else Blaine had told, Kurt's face went solemn when no-one else laughed.

"Um, how, Dragon's aren't real"

"Komodo dragons are, which are essentially dragons, minus the fire breathing part"

"They are just big lizards!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yes, and an apple is the same as an orange. He trains dragons."

Kurt rolled his eyes, why would you argue with Blaine? Oh thats right, you don't.

"So does he work at the zoo then?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, it means we get in for free all the time...well except Jarred, he's banned for life"

Kurt recognised the name of one of the now-ex-warblers, "Why? What happened?"  
"He fed a starburst to one of the orang-utans and it died." David piped up, "Sad, but a little funny at the same time"

Kurt put his hand over his mouth in shock, "But that's horrible!"

"Hey, you and Zanna can make a club, she thinks so too" Blaine patted his shoulder.

"Poor orang-utans...stupid Jarred"

"The orang-utans are fine, i'll even take you there if you want me to prove it to you. You can meet my Dad as well"

* * *

**OH AND MY SISTER HAD HER BABY :D  
Another little boy, Dion James (Already re-christened as DJ of course XD)**

**I know I shouldn't be asking for anything given it took me nearly 3 months to update, BUT, as always, REVIEW! XOXOXOXOX**


	10. 12o'clock

**Amazing what a power out does to your updating-ness.**

**Thanks-you's, love, and a space fact to Darknessinthecorners :)**

**DID YOU KNOW. When you drink a glass of water, you are actually drinking the remnants on a star explosion. Well you know now :D**

**I officially hate year 12, yes my school ball is in a week, BUT I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK D:

* * *

**

Kurt sat on his bed wringing his hands and glancing nervously at the clock on his bedside table. Blaine was supposed to be here to pick him up at lunch. It was 11.45 and he was freaking out. What if Blaine forgot completely? What if he just didn't want to come? What if he had a car accident and was lying dead on the side of the road. Oh God. Kurt HAD to stop watching horror movies with Blaine. They were turning him into a paranoid wreck!

The clock ticked over to 11.46. WHY MUST IT GO SO SLOW. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Blaine was coming, he would be here on time and he would be looking as attractive as ever. And he was Kurt's. Deep breathing, it was going to be fine, and when he got crazy butterfly's in his tummy every time he saw Blaine smile, it was fine, his poor heart wasn't going to go into overdrive and explode (He hoped anyway).

A slight knock on his door and his eyes flew open and he looked at the clock again, 11.48, Blaine wouldn't be here already surely?

"Come in?" He said quietly. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when Finn walked in and sat down next to Kurt awkwardly.

"So, uh, you have a date today?" Finn said, staring at the floor like it was Rachel.

Kurt could only nod.

"Um, well I guess I wanted to say, cause, y'know, i'm your brother and all, that uh, if he does anything to make you, like, uncomfortable..."

"Uncomfortable like the conversation we are having now?" Kurt looked up with a weak smile.

"Well, not really, but yeah, that too," He paused, unsure how to word the rest of his sentence, "Like, uncomfortable...sexually or whatever, come tell me ok? I may not be the best person to talk to, and the conversation will be uncomfortable for both of us, but if he, hurts you or anything, Puck, and Sam, and Mike and Me and even Artie, we're here for you, okay? Just say the word and he won't be able to reproduce."

Kurt looked up at Finn, _he has changed so much since when I met him._ "Yeah, okay, but I don't think i'm going to need to take you up on that offer, he's pretty gentlemanly"

Finn nodded, "But still, just so you know." He glanced over at the clock, "Hey, won't he be here soon?"

11.59.

Kurt jumped up, "Argh, crap, yes!" He went to make a dash to the door, but stopped, turned around and wrapped his arms around his brother, "Thanks Finn, for everything" Then he was gone, sprinting up the stairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Exactly 12o'clock.

* * *

**Don't you hate filler chapters? **

**Do not fear, next one is finished (Just waiting on some reviews and stuff...cause i'm THAT shallow :D), still in the blackout (the joys of a non-power-needing laptop never end)**

**Reviews are muchly appreciated and loved xoxoxox**


	11. Komodo Dragon Sex is gross

**Why oh why do I have no power?**

**BECAUSE THE POWER COMPANYS SUCK.**

**(Maybe they should read some Klaine and cheer up? (And give me back my lights))**

**Does Lima even have a zoo? HA. Thats non-researching for you...I shall pretend that it does.**

* * *

The car ride was short and un-eventfull, arriving at the zoo much faster than Kurt had anticipated. They found a park and started walking towards the entrance.

"So you get to meet my Dad, are you excited?" Blaine asked a quiet Kurt.

Kurt blinked and snapped back into reality, smiling at Blaine, "If he's anything like you, and nothing like your Mum, i'm sure we'll get along fine"

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand, causing the smaller boy's stomach to do little flips.

They rounded the corner to the main entrance and Kurt's heart sank. The line was insane. They were never going to get in until nearly closing time! Blaine however, had other plans. He dropped Kurts hand and started looking around in his wallet for something, smiling triumphantly he held up a small blue card. He picked up Kurts hand agina and started walking towards the door, passing all the people in the lines who were glaring at them.

"Hey Sylvie!" Blaine waved as they approached the start of one of the lines. He passed over the blue card to a smiling girl with short, cropped hair, that was a dark shade of pink, not quite purple, but not just pink either.

"Just two Blaine?" She wrote something down on a post-it note and handed the card back, "Go nuts, your Dad was here super early, said something about one of his babies being sick, i'm guessing it was Princess, he would do anything for her." They both looked at each other and started laughing, leaving Kurt utterly confused.

"Come on, the people are getting mad, i'll explain on the way" He pulled Kurt through the gate and put the blue card back in his pocket.

"How did we just get in? Shouldn't we have had to wait in line?"

"Typically, yes, but we're lucky Sylvie was here, she always let me skip the line. All the other girls who work here make me wait, they say that I should be lucky I get in for free and should have to wait because of it."

"Right, remind me to thank her next time I see her."

"Which probably won't be to long, she's friends with Zanna and is at our house a lot." Blaine shrugged, "She's nice and reasonably quiet, so I don't care that much."

"And who's Princess?"

Blaine smiled, "One of the Komodo Dragons, Dad's favourite, she's been here longer than he has and has him wrapped around her claw"

"Aw, how do they know she's a 'she'? I thought you couldn't tell?"

"Technically you can't, but if you watch them in mating season, and take note of which ones lay the eggs, you can tell then"

Kurt pulled a face, "Gross, Komodo Dragon sex. That sounds horrible"

"And brutal too, the males fight heaps" Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek, "Come on, if we hurry we might get to feed them"

* * *

**Again with the stupid short chapters. Sorry guys!**

**Next one is started already so yay :)**

**...The more reviews i get (even just a hi :D) all make me so much more motivated to pull up the next chapter and keep writing *hint hint***

**xoxox**


End file.
